


Pull over

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crime scene makes the boys think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's Birthday Challenge! This is heavier than I've been writing lately, but it's what came out.
> 
> Not beta read.

“He should have known!” The woman ranted. “YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!” She waved the gun around, pointing it here and there. She was the picture of ‘love-lorn psycho’, wild hair, tear-carried mascara on her cheeks, .45 handgun.

They couldn’t get a shot.

The man, a co-worker of hers, was taped into a chair at the end of long, narrow interior hall, and she was twitching around behind him, well aware that Five-0 would take her out if they got a clear shot.

She’d killed his fiancee three day’s before. He’d been their prime suspect in the brutal homicide. There had been blood everywhere, brain matter too. It was clear that the victim was hated, passionately. The team had found evidence that the victim had cheated on her husband-to-be, they presumed he had found out as well.

Only now, with Crazy crouching behind the man, it was clear that he didn’t have anything to do with the murder. Mostly from the woman screaming that she’d ‘killed the bitch. If I couldn’t have you neither could she!’

“I loved you!” She yelled as she poked him in the head with the barrel of the gun. “Why couldn’t you see that? You never even asked me out! You flirted all the time, people thought we were together. But you went and found some woman!”

Steve was eyeing the ceiling from the living room, trying to figure out if they could get Kono safely up there to get a line on the woman from the attic access over the psycho. Danny had his gun down, trying to talk calmly to the woman. Chin was covering Danny’s back.

It happened quickly. She kissed the man on the back of the head. Put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. They both died with the same bullet.

*~*~*

An hour later the scene was being processed and Five-0 was clearing out. Steve and Danny got into the Camaro quietly. Steve headed toward the office and Danny waved a hand. “Can we just... drive for a bit. I can’t...”

Steve nodded. “Sure.” He took the next right turn, headed for the Pali.

Forty-five minutes later Danny spoke again. “Can you pull over? I need... I...”

Steve drove for another few hundred feet until there was room on the side of the road. He turned off the ignition. “You okay?”

“No, I...” Danny undid his seat belt, opened the car door, thought better of it and closed it again. “What she said, back there... Did it ring any bells? I just...”

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice sounded raw and confessional. “It brought some things to the surface.”

“I don’t want that.”

“No.”

Danny leaned in and kissed Steve, hard.


End file.
